


Wonderfully Weird

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: As thrilled as Dab is to finally be in his new apartment with Evan, he can't shake the thought of how new and unfamiliar it all is.





	Wonderfully Weird

It felt weirder than he thought it would. Dab wasn’t sure why it felt so weird. He and Evan had had sleepovers together all the time as kids, and they had always shared the bed with no issues. But now, during the first night in their new apartment it felt different somehow.

Dab heard a sigh as Evan rolled over to face him. Evidently it must not have felt weird to Evan, who had been sleeping peacefully ever since they had... _ahem_ …gone to bed together an hour ago. Dab watched as Evan’s chest rose and fell steadily. _He’s adorable_ , Dab thought as he delicately ran his fingers through Evan’s hair.

He must not have been delicate enough, though, because Evan’s eyes squeezed more tightly shut at the touch and he shuffled closer to Dab, unconsciously wrapping his arms around Dab’s waist.

Okay, that _definitely_ felt weird. Their sleepovers had never involved that much cuddling before—but this wasn’t a sleepover, Dab reminded himself. This was so much more.

Dab’s entire relationship with Evan was so perfect that he still felt like it was too good to be true. Not only had Evan put up with Dab’s quirky and (literally) otherworldly family and their increasingly horrific house architecture for two decades, but he actually wanted to _continue_ spending time with Dab (maybe even for the rest of his life—but Dab was saving _that_ terrifyingly thrilling topic for a later date). Dab wasn’t sure how he had gotten this lucky.

He really hadn’t expected to make it this far, especially after the disastrous hand-kissing fiasco. But just a few weeks ago he had been hanging out in Evan’s room listening to Evan complain about why they still had to leave the door open even though “ _we’re adults now, Mom_ ,” and Dab had made a joke. A joke that if they had their own place, they wouldn’t have to worry about their parents getting in the way. But when Evan had looked over at him with his mouth hanging open and the gears in his mind turning it wasn’t a joke to either of them anymore.

After a few weeks of hushed discussions, paperwork, and nerve-wracking family announcements the apartment was really, truly theirs. Move-in day had been a hassle, and Dab had spent the whole time looking forward to when the work would be done and their families gone so that they could just be _together_. Now, lying in bed, he finally had that and everything else he had ever wanted, and all he could think about was how _weird_ it felt? He must be the worst boyfriend ever.

Evan suddenly snorted in his sleep, jolting Dab from his thoughts which—of course—jolted Evan as well. “Wha—” Evan murmured as he sat up and looked around the room until he located Dab. “You okay, love?”

Maybe it was the gruff sound of Evan’s half-asleep voice or the cute way he struggled to keep his eyes open, but Dab felt a rush of warmth spread through his chest. “Yeah. Go back to sleep,” he whispered, trailing his fingers down Evan’s arm until he reached his hand.

“M’kay,” Evan said as he laid back down, once again pulling Dab close. Dab could feel Evan’s breath on the back of his neck, and every few minutes one of Evan’s fingers would twitch and tickle the side of his stomach.

Yep, it still felt weird. But the rest of Dab’s life was pretty weird too, and that had never stopped him from loving every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the show F.R.I.E.N.D.S, from Mike's wedding vows for Phoebe.


End file.
